ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game)
Ben 10: Omniverse is based on the brand new series from the world-renowned Ben 10 franchise. Players will experience the exciting Omniverse world in a new action game, where Ben discovers that untold events from the past are affecting the present. Play as both Teen Ben and Young Ben and work with your new partner Rook to defeat the evil plans of Malware, in an epic storyline that spans two time periods! Dial up 16 playable alien heroes including new aliens like Bloxx and Gravattack, and fight in 11 action-packed levels (7 on DS and 3DS) throughout the subterranean alien city of Undertown and other show-inspired locales. Plot When a modification for Ben's Omnitrix goes haywire, his new partner, Rook, gets sent back in time, meeting Ben from when he was 11. Rook and Young Ben get into a scuffle with the villain Malware who absorbs Rook's Proto-Tool for new powers, leading to a terrifying alternate future. Play as both Teen Ben and Young Ben and work with your new partner Rook to solve crime, fix both the past and present, and defeat the evil plans of Malware, intent on destroying the world! Features *Fast-paced action/brawler based on the new Ben 10 show *Play as both Teen Ben and Young Ben for the first time *Fight alongside Ben's new partner, Rook, and his awesome Proto-Tool *16 playable characters including exciting new aliens (15 on DS and 3DS) *11 action-packed levels in show inspired settings (7 on DS and 3DS) *Use the 3DS motion sensor and StreetPass features to gain an edge in battle (3DS only) Consoles *3DS *DS *PS3 *Wii *Wii U *Xbox 360 Playable Characters *Ben Tennyson (16 and 11 year old) *Rook (Not on DS or 3DS) Non-playable Characters *Pakmar *Max Tennyson *Blukic *Driba Video Game Alien Debuts *Articguana *Bloxx *Crashhopper *Eye Guy *Feedback *Gravattack *Shocksquatch *Wildmutt Aliens Aliens that need to be unlocked before being able to be used are marked with + 11 year old Ben *Articguana+ (Unlocked in Level 5) *Cannonbolt *Diamondhead *Eye Guy *Feedback+ (Unlocked in Level 2) *Four Arms *Heatblast *Upchuck (DS and 3DS only) *Wildmutt *Wildvine (not on DS and 3DS) *XLR8 16 year old Ben *Articguana+ (Unlocked in Level 5) *Bloxx+ (not on DS and 3DS) (Unlocked in Level 4) *Cannonbolt+ (Unlocked in Level 1) *Crashhopper (DS and 3DS only) *Diamondhead *Four Arms *Gravattack+ (Unlocked in Level 3) *Heatblast *Shocksquatch *Upchuck (DS and 3DS only) *Wildmutt+ (Unlocked in Level 1) *Wildvine (not on DS and 3DS) Bosses *Queen Ant 1 (Half Level Boss) *Malware (Normal Only, Level 1 Boss) *Khyber's Dog **Mucilator (Level 2 Boss) **Crabdozer (Level 5 Boss) **Slamworm (Level 7 Boss) *Psyphon (Level 3 Boss) *Queen Ant 2 (Level 4 Boss) *Arachdroid (Level 6 Boss) *Dr. Animo (Level 8 Boss) *Malware (Altered only, Level 9 Boss) *Malware (Normal and Altered, Level 10 Boss) Enemies *Vreedle Brothers *Megawhatts *Thunderpig *Vilgax (robot) *Vulkanus (robot) *Driscoll (robot) *Giant Spiders *Mutant Ants Levels *Bellwood *Vulpin *Undertown Trivia *Even though Rook is playable alongside both Bens, the Bens are not playable alongside each other.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/335474720155658824 *This is the first Ben 10 video game for the Wii U. *On the DS and 3DS versions you can enter the code Primus to unlock all aliens. *11-year old Eye Guy looks like his sixteen-year old counterpart. This is probably an error. *Gravattack is the largest form in the game. *Quick time finishers can be initiated in alien form. *The last boss is a three stage boss fight. :#The first battle is Malware (altered) in the present. :#The second battle is Malware in the past. :#The third battle is both of them together in the present. Only one of them has to be defeated. *On 3DS, the cheat codes to get various things are some of the aliens homeplanets. *Not all bosses have a quick time finish. *Both Bens have three exclusive aliens. *Curiously, even though XLR8 was used by 16 year old Ben and Eye Guys's official artwork (for 16 year old Ben) was released, both these aliens are not playable for 16 year old Ben on the consoles. *Though XLR8 is not playable for 16 year old Ben (on consoles), he is still used in the quick time finish of the last boss battle. **Plus, when he does use XLR8 (in the quick time finish), he is not wearing the green shirt. This is probably another error. *When 16 year old Ben use Cannonbolt in the quick time finish of the last boss battle the Omnitrix symbol was on his forehead. *When 11 year old Articguanna is sliding down ice. The omnitrix symbol can be seen on both his chest and hand..and same goes for 16 year old Articguanna when in battle or freezing obstacles. *The manner in which Wildmutt's tracking ability works in the game is very similar to Spider-Man's spider sense in Spider-Man 3. References See Also *Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game)/Gallery *Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game)/Achievements Category:Video Games Category:Merchandise Category:Non-canon